leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Rengar/@comment-4929329-20120827070538/@comment-4900160-20120827120739
I have been playing him almost exclusively since he came out, so I think I have a lot to share: CDR is THE most important stat on him along with raw AD. Then comes into play crit chance and crit damage, since he already has both an AA reset and an AS buff. Of course, ArPen is also very important (The flat one) both early and late game, due to the fact that Rengar should never ever ever waste his combo on tanky people). That basically means that Yoummu's is by FAR the best item in the entire game for him. I also rush a lantern as a first item because it helps his jungling a lot and the ward allows him for surprise leaps. Regarding the ways to get CDR: do not sacrifice your runes for it. hat's the point of having low CDs when you get instakilled by your prey once you jump on it? I usually go 21/9/0 masteries because IMO Rengar is closer to an assassin than to a bruiser. That means you only have items left. Apart from Youmuu's, you can either get CDR boots or Zeke ( I tried Zeke's a few times, with both very good and bad results, so I don't really know what to think). If you like it, why not Randuin's omen for 5%? (I personlly hate this item since the HoG nerf). To me, Spirit visage would be the coolest CDR item EVER for Rengar if only it had more fucking HP for late game. I tend to pick up a Red Gem in place of the HoG anyway (It's about the same price for the same HP, but 10% CDR is more valuable to Rengar than 5 GP10). Having defensive runes and some bsic defensive masteries is a must, as well as a lantern and some HP, but I do not commit on defense as much as I would do for other bruisers since Rengar can survive nearly anything as long as you're smart enough and do not pop your ult for nothing as soon as it's off CD. Rengar can get i and out of fights as he pleases thanks to his ult and slow, (and heal, in extreme cases). So defense is both necessary and should not be your primary focus. Here is the list of very nice items for him (most of the are a mix of both good offense and micro defense stats): * Wriggle's Lantern * Brutalizer/Youmuu's Ghostblade * Of course, Bonetooth Necklace is a must have in any, ANY scenario. * Atma's Impaler (You can couple it with either FM or Warmog, but I tend to pick neither of these 3) * Randuin's Omen (I never buy it anymore, but on paper it's still good for rengar * Maw Of Malmortius (I'm in love with this. A must have when 1v1'ing AP casters. Has saved my life sooooo many times. You can't imagine how many times I have seen "OP hexdrinker" in the chat.) * IE (For late game damage, the best item by far) * BT, if you plan to replace the lantern. I usually never ever sell the lantern, even after a very long game. This item is invaluable to me on a char like Rengar. * Ionian boots of lucidity (Among all the boots, these are the ones who grant you the best DPS increase, far ahead of Zerker's. But you can trust RIOT instead of me if you wish). * Mercs (Is there any need to explain why?) * Tabi's (situationnal) * Zeke's Herald (Why not) * Spirit visage (very very nice mid game item, falls off late game. You can replace it by warmog's). * Doran's Baldes can help early game. Two maximum (you must buy necklace ASAP). ''MUST HAVE ITEMS: Necklace, Brutalizer, Lantern (even if not jungling), Hexdrinker, HP item of your choice.''